Miracle
by BrieQuafflepuncher
Summary: Hermione and Ron have some alone time in the tent while Harry is outside keeping watch.  And Hermione decides to tell Ron something that could, indefinitely change both of their lives.   One Shot


Hermione laid down curled up, her legs entangled in a blanket as her fingers were curled around a book about horcruxes. She licked her finger and flipped the page and shifted a bit in her bed, she felt a tad bit cold, but she had gotten so used to the coldness of the tent it barely fazed her.

But as for Ron, he was trying to prevent his teeth from chattering as he tried not to eye Hermione and her blanket too much. Harry was out keeping watch and would be out there for a couple more hours or so.

"What are you reading about?" Ron asked Hermione, trying to keep up conversation, hoping that it'd distract him from being so cold.

"Just how to make a horcrux, nothing we don't already know." Hermione bit her nail and flipped the page once more, then she glanced up to stare at Ron, and she couldn't help but notice that he was shivering.

"So, how much longer do you reckon we'll be out here before we move on?" Ron asked, trying to keep from stuttering.

Hermione shrugged, "Not too much longer, I hope. I'm getting tired of seeing the same forest-" Hermione stopped talking, "Ronald, are you cold?" She asked.

"N-Not at all." Ron said, unable to keep the chattering of his teeth out of his voice. He flushed a bright red.

"Well come on." Hermione said, scooting over on her bed and leaving half of the blanket open for Ron. She untangled her legs first of all and then she patted the space beside her.

"I couldn't." Ron said, glancing down.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Really Ronald, you are quite childish. Would you rather freeze to death then share a blanket with me? Bloody hell, I'm not that awful."

Ron got up and crawled into her bed and placed the blanket over his legs, "I don't think you're awful." Ron said quietly.

Hermione quirked a eyebrow at him, "After all these years I would've thought that you were tired of me. After all the bickering.." She said, with a tone of surprise.

"Always the tone of surprise, I see." Ron said, a light blush touching his cheeks.

Hermione smiled at that and then shot a look at the entrance of the tent, "What do you reckon will happen after this is all over?"

"We'll move on, I suppose." Ron shrugged, "But if Harry somehow loses or dies, well then me and you will be racing off into the sunset."

"You'd be fine, I'd be the one going into hiding." Hermione said, bringing her knees up to her chest.

Ron chuckled, "Do you really think after all this time I'd let you run off by yourself? Last time you did that you almost got killed by a troll, remember?"

Hermione laughed at the memory, and Ron smiled at her laugh, it was the first laugh he'd heard from her since they'd gotten into this big jumbled mess.

"Yeah, I remember that. Having your life threatened by a monstrous troll is not something you forget too easily.." Hermione said, glancing back down at her book, a smile on her face.

"You know, after all this. I bet that Ginny and Harry are going to get married and shag." Ron smirked.

Hermione hit Ron, "Our lives are in danger and all you can think about is Harry shagging your sister!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "You really are something, aren't you?"

Ron suddenly became very aware of how close he and Hermione were at that precise moment. His leg was against hers and he could've easily brushed a piece of her hair aside without even straining a muscle. He could feel her soft gentle breaths as she breathed beside him. He never noticed how beautiful her breathing was.

"Well, why don't you just take a picture? It'd last a bit longer, wouldn't it?" Hermione said, glancing over at him smiling, "Well, at least you're not cold anymore."

Ron quickly moved his glance away from her and instead stared at the ceiling of the tent, "Mmm. At least." He said, trying to keep his eyes off of her lips.

"Ron." Hermione said, a different kind of tone in her voice, which caused Ron to turn to look at her.

Ron tilted his head to the side, "Yes?" He asked.

"After this is all over.." Hermione said, turning a bright red, "I was thinking.." She said, taking a breath quickly, "That maybe we could..."

"Well come on now, spit it out." Ron coaxed.

"I'm not very good at this.." Hermione said, turning a even brighter red, "But after this is all over, I..I mean, us.."

"What about us?" Ron asked, already knowing what she was going to say, but still wanting her to say it, just so he could hear it with his ears. And replay it whenever he wanted to.

"I mean, _us_." Hermione said, clearing her throat a tad bit, "Okay, so I'm just going to go and say it..I like you. More then I should." Hermione said, keeping her stare on him, but then turning a bright red and looking away from him.

"Hermione.." Ron said, and Hermione turned to look at him. And then he kissed her, he leaned forward and kissed her. There was a bit of hesitation at first, as if she was surprised.

_Always the tone of surprise._

When Ron pulled away from Hermione, she was breathing hard.

"Well. Bloody hell." Ron said, his eyes never moving from her face. And Hermione erupted in laughter.

"After that bit of snogging - you say, _bloody hell_?" Hermione laughed, "You're very unpredictable, I'll give you that."

Ron threw her a grin, "Well what else can I say?"

Hermione continued to laugh and Harry came in.

"Well.." Harry said, and then he looked at Ron and Hermione, all curled up under a blanket, "Well you two look all nice and snug."

Hermione looked down at her lap and smiled.

_You don't even know the half of it_. She thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a cute little Romione one shot! :) I hope you enjoyed it, I loved writing it. ;D**


End file.
